dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kimura Takuya
| Imagem=Arquivo:KimuraTakuya.jpg | Nome= 木村拓哉 (きむら　たくや) | CidadeNatal=Tokyo, Japão | Nascimento=13/11/1972 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 木村拓哉 (きむら　たくや) *'Nome (romaji):' Kimura Takuya *'Apelido:' Kimutaku *'Profissão:' Ator e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 13/11/1972 *'Local de Nascimento:' Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 57kg *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Esposa/atriz Kudo Shizuka, filhas Kokomi & Mitsuki *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Sobre Kimura Takuya Takuya Kimura é uma das pessoas mais influentes do Japão. Ele possui uma das quatro posições tops dos dramas nacionais mais vistos na TV japonesa de todos os tempos. A mídia do mundo chinês o considera e o reconhece uma pessoa que "Milhares de pessoas são loucas por ele". Desde jovem, ele tem alcançado inúmeras conquistas. Em seu segundo ano no colégio, ele pintou uma paisagem na qual foi selecionada para uma exibição no "Tokyo Shinagawa Community Youth Painting Exhibition". Ele também fotografou diversas fotos que foram publicadas na "Kai-Ho-Ku"(2003), uma coleção em sua coluna na revista. Enquanto ainda estudava, ele conseguiu o 2º lugar em um Torneio de Kendo para jovens na Província de Chiba no campeonato individual e ajudou a sua equipe a ganhar o campeonato por equipe. Ele também foi campeão em um campeonato de pesca para jovens da Província de Chiba. Takuya tem escrito várias letras pop e ficções em chinês, enquanto o seu nome tem aparecido frequentemente em filmes e dramas. Ele é conhecido como o "Rei das Propagandas" pela 9ª vez pelo "Japan's Best Advertisements White Book", e por 8 anos consecutivos desde 1997. O seu papel coadjuvante em Asunaro Hakusho (1993) como Toride, um estudante comum o tornou famoso, bem mais popular que os atores principais. Na época, o seu óculos feio, grosso e preto que usou no drama foi vendido como água. O seu apelido "Kimutaku" foi mais tarde adicionado à "Enciclopédia de Palavras Contemporaneas". O "Fenômeno Kimutaku" criou um impacto na economia de um total de 152 bilhões de iene em um ano (Fonte: Dentsu Communication Institute Inc. 1995). Em 1996, ele se tornou oficialmente um porta voz da HAWKINS AIR CUSHION. O comercial com ele posando semi nu se tornou um fenômeno no Japão. As fãs rasgavam os cartazes das paredes e do metrô para levar para casa. A Air Cushion imprimiu milhares de cópias, mas quando não surtiu efeito a polícia foi colocada na frente dos cartazes o tempo todo. Ele também fez história na Propaganda Japonesa, sendo o "rosto" da Kanebo (Testimo II), e a primeira "estrela masculina" a posar para um produto cosmético feminino na Asia. A venda da marca quase triplicou em um único mês desde o lançamento desta campanha, e com 3 milhões de Testimo II vendidos em dois meses (16/02/1996). Takuya mudou a história da beleza com a sua campanha de marketing para a TBC, uma clínica de beleza feminina em 1997. Naquela época não existia nenhum salão de beleza masculina no Japão. Depois do lançamento da campanha, o super aumento repentino de pedidos masculinos, levou a TBC a pensar em abrir a primeira clínica de beleza masculina no Japão. A sua inauguração foi um grande sucesso, e outras empresas começaram a seguir o novo nicho no mercado. A Parapara, uma dança que existia desde os anos 70 no Japão, não tinha nenhuma popularidade até Takuya começar a dançar na televisão (1998-1999). Depois disso, esta nova sensação se espalhou por todo o Japão e a Asia. Ele também dublou o papel de Hauru (Howl) do desenho Howl's Moving Castle de Miyazaki Hayaoque recebeu grandes elogios dos críticos e do público. Foi pedido ao Takuya que ele escolhesse qualquer um dos personagens que ele queria, e como ele se identificou com Howl ele dublou este personagem finalizando toda a dublagem em apenas três horas e meia. Em 2007, Yamazaki Toyoko expressou sua gratidão pela excelente representação de Takuya em Karei naru Ichizoku e o chamou de "Kimura Teppei". Dramas *A LIFE (TBS, 2017) como Okita Kazuaki *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) como Ieji Hisashi *Hero 2 como Kuriyu Kouhei (Fuji TV, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) * Ando Lloyd 〜A.I. knows LOVE?〜 (TBS, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *MR. BRAIN como Tsukumo Ryusuke (TBS, 2009) *CHANGE como Asakura Keita (Fuji TV, 2008) *Karei naru Ichizoku como Manypo Teppei (TBS, 2007) *Hero SP como Kuriyu Kouhei (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki como Imperador Genyoku (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1) *Engine como Kanzaki Jiro (Fuji TV, 2005) *Pride como Satonaka Halu (Fuji TV, 2004) *Good Luck!! como Shinkai Hajime (TBS, 2003) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi como Katase Ryo (Fuji TV, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 como Hirobe Yasubei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hero como Kuriyu Kouhei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari BLACK ROOM (Fuji TV, 2001) *Food Fight como voz do corvo (NTV, 2000) *Beautiful Life como Okishima Shuji (TBS, 2000) *Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Nemureru Mori como Ito Naoki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Oda Nobunaga como Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) *Love Generation como Katagiri Teppei (Fuji TV, 1997) *Gift como Yukio/Takehiro (Fuji TV, 1997) *Ii Hito (Fuji TV, 1997, ep8) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni como Kurosawa Riki (Fuji TV, 1997) *Kyosokyoku como Takakura Kakeru (TBS, 1996) *Long Vacation como Hidetoshi Senna (Fuji TV, 1996) *Lieutenant Ninzaburo Furuhata como Hayashi Isao (Fuji TV, 1996, ep17) *Jinsei wa Jojo da como Ogami Kazuma (TBS, 1995) *Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e (TV Asahi, 1995) *Wakamono no Subete como Ueda Takeshi (Fuji TV, 1994) *Asunaro Hakusho como Toride Osamu (Fuji TV, 1993) *Izu no Odorikko como Kawabata Yasunari (TV Tokyo, 1993) *Sono Toki, Heart wa Nusumareta (Fuji TV, 1992) *Otouto (TBS, 1990) Filmes *HERO (2015) como Kuryu Kohei *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *I Come with the Rain as Shitao (2008) *Hero as Kuriyu Kouhei (2007) *Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor as Mimura Shinnojo (2006) *Hauru no Ugoku Shiro / Howl's Moving Castle as Hauru (2005, voice) *2046 as Tak/Wang Jing Wen's boyfriend (2004) *Kimi wo Wasurenai / Fly Boys, Fly! as Ueda Junichiro (1995) *Shoot as Yoshiharu Kubo (1994) *Hajimete no Natsu ~Airplane Brothers~ as as Kitayama Hiroshi (1993) *Kokoro no Kagami ~Mirror of the Heart~ as Takeru (1990) Propagandas *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. (1993-1997) *Toyota Motor Corporation (1994-) *Nintendo (1994-1995) *Lotte (1995-1997) *HAWKINS AIR CUSHION (1996) *Acecook (1996) *Kanebo (1996) *JCB (1997-2006) *NTT East (1997) *TBC (1997-2006) *Kirin Brewery (1997) *JRA (1998, 1999-2006) *Suntory (1998-1999) *Kirin Fire White Coffee (1999-) *Morinaga Weider in Jelly (1999-2005) *Fujitsu (2000-2010) *Levi's (2000-2008) *Kirin Beverage (2001-) *T & C Surf Designs (2004) *Sankei Shimbun (2006-) *Nikon (2006-2014) *Coca-Cola(Japan) Georgia Coffee (2006-) *Mandom Gatsby (2006-2011) *Pocari Sweat (2007-) *Meiji Seika Kaisha, Ltd. (2007-) *WOWOW (2007) *SECOM (2008) *Nissin Food Products Co., Ltd. (2008-2010) *Samantha Thavasa (2009) *Tamahome (2009-) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2010-) *House Foods (2010-) *Suntory The Premium Malt (2012-) *Dandy House (2012-) *Japan Lottery Association (2012-2014) Prêmios *'18º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Set 2014):' Melhor Ator por Hero 2 (2014) *'17º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Outono 2013):' Melhor Ator por Ando Lloyd (2013) *'75º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator - PRICELESS *'16º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Out-Dez 2012):' Melhor Ator por PRICELESS *'57º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por CHANGE *'12º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Primavera 2008):' Melhor Ator por CHANGE *'2º Seoul Drama Awards:' Melhor Ator por Karei naru Ichizoku (2007) *'52º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Karei naru Ichizoku (2007) *'6º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (02-03):' Melhor Ator por Good Luck!! *'33º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (2002) *'28º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Hero (2001) *'4º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (00-01):' Melhor Ator por Hero *'24º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Beautiful Life (2000) *'3º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (99-00):' Melhor Ator por Beautiful Life *'19º Television Drama Academy Awards': Melhor Ator por Nemureru Mori (1998) *'1º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (97-98):' Melhor Ator por Love Generation *'15º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Love Generation (1997) *'9º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Long Vacation (1996) *'7º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Traje em Jinsei wa Jojo da (1995) *'3º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Traje em Wakamono no Subete (1994) *'Prêmio:' Best Jeanist (1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998) Trivia *'Grupo JPOP :' SMAP com Nakai Masahiro, Inagaki Goro, Kusanagi Tsuyoshi e Katori Shingo *Aprendeu sozinho a tocar guitarra *Tornou-se por conta própria qualificado como cabelereiro depois de Beautiful Life *Um de seus interesses de infância era o desenho e a pintura. Em seu segundo ano ginasial, a sua pintura de paisagem foi selecionada para exibição na Amostra de Pintura Jovem da Comunidade de Shinagawa em Tokyo. *Originalmente o seu interesse pelo desenho e pintura, foi trocada pela fotografia, pois ele estava muito ocupado após entrar no show biz. Algumas fotos foram publicadas na "Kai-Ho-Ku"(2003), uma coleção de sua coluna em sua revista. *Ele é conhecido por sua ótima culinária e também por fazer excelentes cocktails. *Na escola ele foi membro da equipe de kendo, ginasticas e basquete. Conseguiu um segundo lugar no Torneio Jovem de Kendo da Província de Chiba no campeonato individual e ajudou a sua equipe a ganhar o torneio. *Ele também é um bom pescador, onde começou a pescar aos dois anos de idade. Ele foi campeão no Campeonato Jovem de Pesca na Província de Chiba. *Com exceção do kendo e da pesca, os seus talentos no campo dos esportes são surf, basquete, skate e muitos outros. *O seu irmão mais novo é um jogador de rugby e já participou da equipe nacional. *Ele detêm um dos quatro lugares das mais assistidas Séries de Tv japonesas não nacionais de todos os tempos. *A mídia mundial do idioma chinês o chama de "Wan-Ren-Mi" (万人迷/萬人迷), que significa "Milhares de pessoas são loucas por ele". *Tem sido descrito em muitas letras de canções chinesas pop e ficções, enquanto seu nome tem aparecido frequentemente nos filmes e dramas de tv. *Foi descrito como "CM King" pela 9ª vez pelo "Japan's Best Advertisements White Book" após oito anos sucessivos desde 1997. A pesquisa anual é realizada pela CM Databank, a empresa mais renomado nesta área. (2006) *Toride, um estudante normal, seu papel coadjuvante em Asunaro Hakusho (1993) o fez popular, até mesmo mais popular que os atores principais. O óculos feio, grosso, e preto que ele usou na série foi muito vendida na época. (1993) *Na mais famosa votação do Japão, liderou na revista Anan como o "Homem Favorito". Distante, ele tem sido votado como o "Homem favorito" por 14 vezes consecutivas, desde 2007 isso não incluso a partir do ano de 2008. (1994-2007) *"Kimutaku", é a abreviação de seu nome completo que tem sido popularmente conhecido pelo Japão. Ele se tornou um fenômeno e foi chamado de "Fenômeno Kimutaku", criando um impacto econômico de 152 bilhões no Japão em um ano. Fonte: de Dentsu Communication Institute Inc. (1995) *Em 1996, ele se tornou oficialmente o porta voz da HAWKINS AIR CUSHION. A propaganda dele posando semi nu se tornou um fenômeno no Japão. Fãs rasgavam os posters das paredes e do metrô para levarem para casa. *Caiu na história publicitária japonesa como o rosto de Kanebo (Testimo II), a primeira estrela masculina a divulgar cosméticos femininos na Asia. As vendas da marca quase que triplicaram em menos de um mês desde o lançamento da campanha, e com 3 milhões de Testimo II vendidos em dois meses (16/02/1996). *Ganhou seu primeiro prêmio na Television Drama Academy Awards como melhor Ator em Long Vacation, na qual atuou como um jovem e tímido pianista chamado Sena que se apaixona por uma mulher mais velha, se tornando um hit fenomenal. Milhares de homens começaram a tomar aulas de piano. O condomínio de apartamentos na qual Sena viveu se tornou um ponto turístico, apelidado de "Mansão Sena". Enquanto a série estava sendo exibida às 2ª Feiras às nove da noite, as pessoas não saiam de casa para assistir ao drama, e este fenômeno ficou conhecido como "2ª às 9 Sem Sair". A partir daí, cada série em que Takuya participava se tornava um grande hit e atingia o topo da audiência (1996). *O uso de uma faca em formato borboleta em Gift (1997) provocou uma série de ataques de imitadores por jovens descontentes. A série foi proibida de ser exibida e forçada a diminuir os episódios para ser liberada novamente a sua exibição. No início de 1998, ela causou várias vítimas, uma delas uma professora que foi esfaqueada até a morte. O adolescente assassino admitiu ter imitado as atitutes de Takuya em "Gift". A mídia o culpou pela histeria da faca borboleta. A série foi proibida de ser retransmitida para sempre, e videos da série desapareceram das prateleiras das lojas. (1997-1998) *Love Generation (1997) entrou para a história da Tv Japonesa como a serie mais assistida entre as produções de dramas de tv produzidas por emissoras não públicas (exceto a única emissora pública do Japão, NHK). *Mudou a história da beleza humana com a campanha de propaganda para a TBC, uma clínica de beleza para mulheres. Naquela época não existiam salões de beleza para homens no Japão. Após o lançamento da campanha, o aumento repentino de interesse pelos homens, levou à TBC a conceber e abrir a primeira clínica de beleza para os homens. Foi um grande sucesso, e logo outros o seguiram. (1998-1999) *Cerca de metade da população do Japão assistiu ao último episódio de Beautiful Life na qual Takuya atuou como um cabelereiro que conheceu uma garota em uma cadeira de rodas. O drama bateu o recorde do drama anterior mais assistido Love Generation (1997) com 30.8%, obtendo uma audiência de 32.8%. Takuya, assim como o drama, obtiveram todos os prêmios daquele ano. (2000) *Continuou quebrando recordes obtidos por ele mesmo. Em 2001, Hero marcou uma audiência de 34.3%, estabelecendo um novo recorde na audiência dos dramas mais assistidos na TV. Adicionando-se a isso, ele também fez história nos dramas de tv japoneses, quando todos os episodios de "Hero" receberam mais de 30% de audiência, mesmo em seu especial Hero SP] que foi ao ar cinco anos mais tarde, ultrapassando a marca dos 30% de audiência. *Chuushingura 1/47, um especial de 2,5 horas, um drama de periodo, foi a série de tv mais assistida no período das férias. (28/12/2001) *Good Luck!! na qual ele estrelou como um piloto, atingiu o topo das audiências de 2003. Quando ele foi ao ar, as companhias aéreas receberam toneladas de curriculos procurando por empregos na área. (2003) *"Kai-Ho-Ku", uma coleção de sua coluna na revista Myojo, se tornou um best seller nacional, com 200.000 cópias vendidas em duas semanas e mais de 500.000 cópias em dois meses. (25/04/2003) *Estrelou como um jogador de hockey no gelo chamado "Halu" em Pride. Após isso, o hockey no gelo, considerado um esporte impopular no Japão, recebeu um grande aumento de adeptos em sua popularidade. A audiência do hockey no gelo aumento cerca de 300 por cento. Um grande número de pais enviaram seus filhos para escolinhas de hockey no gelo. JIHF (Japan Ice Hockey Federation / Federação de Hockey no Gelo do Japão) enviou uma flâmula com o nome do papel de Takuya e seu número na seleção para os produtores da série, além de uma carta agradecendo expressando a apreciação ao elenco e a equipe pela popularização do esporte. Após isso o JIHF criou o Torneio de Amizade Japão-Russia "Pride Cup". (2004) 　 *Dublou o filme de Miyazaki Hayao, Hauru no Ugoku Shiro / Howl's Moving Castle no papel de Hauru (Howl), recebendo grandes elogios da crítica e do público. "Howl é o papel masculino mais bonito do mundo de animação de Miyazaki, assim como Takuya Kimura que representa hoje a beleza masculina Japonesa", O Produtor Suzuki disse, "A sua dublagem é perfeita!". Miyazaki é conhecido por ser exigente com relação as vozes do elenco, e levou suas atrizes que fizeram as heroínas' gravar suas vozes por diversos dias, mas para Takuya só foi solicitado fazer da maneira que ele queria, uma vez que ele se adequava ao personagem. Ele terminou suas dublagens em três horas e meia. Miyazaki ficou completamente satisfeito com sua performance e imaginou que ele realmente era Howl. (2004) *Ele atuou em Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor, a terceira e última parte do filme da trilogia de Yamada Yoji. O papel ganhou várias indicações das principais empresas de premiações do cinema do Japão, como o Japanese Academy Awards, Cinema Junpo Awards e a Blue Ribbon Awards. A agência de Takuya declinou as indicações por ele, mas o juri da Tokyo Sports Film Awards, liderada por Kitano Takeshi, ainda o corou como Melhor Ator, assim como, o Cinema Junpo que o selecionou como o segundo melhor Ator do ano. Os filmes de época no Japão não são populares, mas Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor se tornou o maior hit da carreira de quarenta anos de Yamada, com 40.3 bilhões de bilheteria. Ele também foi a maior bilheteria ganha na história de Shochiku. (2006) *Fez o papel principal da adaptação do romance clássico de Yamasaki Toyoko, Karei naru Ichizoku que narra a luta entre a família Manpyo contra a tumultuada reorganização da indústria financeira do final dos anos 60. Recebeu grandes elogios por sua atuação como Teppei, um diretor de uma empresa de ferros e filho mais velho da família Manpyo. Takuya ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Ator no segundo "Seoul Drama Awards" entre 130 inscrições de 32 países.O Television Drama Academy Awards também o corou como Melhor Ator pela 7ª vez, um recorde sem precedentes. Além disso, Takuya também foi altamente elogiado por Yamasaki Toyoko pessoalmente, que expressou a sua apreciação por sua excelente atuação e o chamou de "Kimura Teppei". (2007) *Ficou no 4º lugar, atrás de Suzuki Ichiro (megastar do baseball), Watanabe Ken, e o diretor Kitano Takeshi no prêmio da Oricon, "The Pride of Japan", uma pesquisa realizada com cerca de 2.000 pessoas na qual se é perguntado qual das celebridades Japonesas traz o maior orgulho para a nação em uma escala internacional. (Jun. 2007) *Foi chamado pelas revistas americanas de "Homem mais Sexy Vivo de 2006" na categoria "Masculino International: O mais quente ao redor do Mundo". (2006) *Ficou em 1º lugar no "Artista Japones mais Popular na Coreia do Sul," em Macromill. (Dec. 14, 2005) *Foi considerado a "Celebridade Masculina Japonesa Mais Popular na China" pelo Video Research's Survey "Celebrities Images na China". (Apr. 8, 2005) *Foi escolhido pela revista Nikkei Entertainment como uma das "Top 100 Pessoas mais Poderosas no Japão". (2005) Links Externos *Wikipedia Japonesa *Wikipedia Americana *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtor Categoria:JCantor